Sally Acorn
*Folge 20 *Folge 21 *Folge 23 *Folge 24 *Folge 25 *Folge 26 *SUSFU 1 *SUSFU 2 *SUSFU 3 *Folge 29 *SUSFU 4 *Folge 30 *Folge 31 *Folge 32 *Folge 33 *SUSFU 8 *Folge 34 *Folge 35 *Folge 36 *Folge 37 *Folge 42 *Folge 43 *Folge 44 *SUSFU 20 *Folge 47 *Folge 49 *Folge 50 *Folge 51 *Folge 52 *Folge 53 *Folge 54 *Folge 55 *Folge 56 *SUSFU 31 *Folge 57 *Folge 58 *Folge 59 *Folge 62 *Folge 63 *Folge 64 }} |Alter = 15 |Spitzname = *Sal *Aly *Sally-Girl *Sal-Gal *Bohne |Familie = *Maximillian Acorn *Alicia Acorn *Elias Acorn *Königin Megan Acorn *Alexis Acorn *Elisha *Crime |Freunde = *Freedom Fighters *Mina Mongoose *Monkey Khan *Knuckles the Echidna *Julie-Su *Chaotix *Hershey Cat *Lupe Wolf *Silver the Hedgehog |Feinde = *Eggman Empire **Dr. Eggman **Metal-Sonic *Sandblaster *Ixis Naugus *Mammoth Mogul *Destructix *Suppression Squad |Spezies = Chipmunk |Geschlecht = weiblich |Größe = 100cm |Gewicht = |Fellfarbe = hellbraun |Haarfarbe = rotbraun |Augenfarbe = blau |Ausrichtung = Protagonist |Zugehörigkeit = *Königreich Acorn **Freedom Fighters *Wolf Pack Nation |Fähigkeiten = *Anführerkompetenz *Taktikerin *Nahkampf *schwimmen *viele Maschinen und Fahrzeuge steuern *Computer hacken *akrobatisch *Energieklingen *mit Flickies reden *Streitereien beenden}} Prinzessin Sally Alicia Acorn ist die Anführerin der Freedom Fighters und die Tochter von Maximillian und Alicia Acorn. Sie versucht ihr Bestes, den bösen Eggman zu vertreiben. Geschichte Pre-Super Genesis Wave Sally blieb beim Tornado bei der Rettungsaktion von Antoine und spielte mit Amy und NICOLE Karten. (#1) Sally bekam von Dulcy einen Wecker, damit sie pünktlich aufsteht. Als Dulcy sagte, dass sie bleiben wird, machte Sally eine Teambesprechung. Es kam raus, dass Sally Dulcy aufnehmen kann und brachte sie gleich ins Königreich Acorn. Sally wurde später von Fang und Nic ausgeraubt und sie bittete Rouge um Hilfe, als Ergebnis wurde Rouge von Fiona ausgeknockt. Die Freedom Fighters kamen zur Hilfe und Sally war entsetzt, als Tails anscheinend von Fiona manipuliert wurde. Doch Tails nutzt das nur aus, um Fiona in den Bauch zu boxen. Sally gab Tails ein Kompliment. (#4, #5, #6) Sally fragte, was er mit Mina und Bunnie am Laufen hatte. (#7) Sally half im Kampf gegen die Dark Legion. (#10) Sally kam mit Sonic, Tails und NICOLE mit, um Eggman zu stoppen, arme Tiere zu entführen. Nachdem sie gelandet sind, rief Elias an und Sally sagte ihm, dass es ihr gut geht. Sally rastete, als sie Omochao und Zazz erblickte, aus. Nachdem NICOLE Zazz besiegte, sollte Zazz sie zu Eggman führen. Als Ashs Flugzeug die Deadly Six zerquetschte, fuhr sie nach Hause. (#11) Sally erfuhr dank NICOLE alles über Shard und wurde, als Shard erwachte, von Shard angegriffen. Als Shard merkte, dass sie nicht mehr robotisiert war, bat er ihr um Verzeihung und sie sagte, dass sie es verzieh. (#12) Als sie dank NICOLE erfuhr, dass Seedrians New Mobotropolis angreifen, ging sie schnell zu Königreich Acorn. Sally traf Dark Oak mit einer Bazooka. Sie wollte auch das Raumschiff übernehmen, aber ließ es Shadow machen. (#15, #16) Sally sah den traurigen Charmy und beantwortete die Frage, dass er König sei, zum Entsetzen von Charmy und flog weg. (#18) Sie fragte NICOLE, ob was passiert ist. (#19) Sally kämpfte gegen Fiona und wurde weggetreten. Scourge sagte irgendwann "Rückzug" floh mit Fiona. (#20) Probleme Zuhause Abenteuer in Semtex City Acorn in Dragon Kingdom Von Chun-Nan nach Soleanna Wieder Ärger in Dragon Kingdom Persönlichkeit Sally ist oft logisch und konzentriert mit einer spielerischen Seite. Sie zieht es in fast allen Situationen vor, im Voraus zu planen. Sie nimmt oft die Rolle eines Anführers, nicht nur bei der Leitung und Organisation von Mobianer en masse, sondern auch durch Vermittlung und Anregungen oder Kompromisse in den schwierigen Situationen. Ihre Haltung gegenüber ihren Titel als Prinzessin ist eine Pflicht; Sie liebt ihre Leute und bemüht sich, so gut sie kann was für sie zu tun. Dabei zeigt sie Leidenschaft, Mut und Entschlossenheit und lässt sich nicht von Rückschlägen abschrecken. Während sie innen mitfühlt, kann sie oft hart und hämisch vorkommen. Ihre persönlichen Emotionen sind manchmal weniger gut kontrolliert und unter einigen extremen Situationen gerät sie schnell ins Durcheinander über ihre Beziehungen zu anderen Mobianern, vor allem mit ihrem Vater, Maximillian und Sonic. Sie kümmert sich sehr um ihre Familie und versuchte schnell, etwas mit ihrer Mutter oder Bruder zu unternehmen, als die Beiden lange verschwunden waren. In einigen Fällen hat sie einige Gefühle von Verrat und Eifersucht, aber sie versucht es schnell wegzudenken. Sie vertraut NICOLE. Sollte sie denken, dass sie versagt hat oder eine Situation falsch eingeschätzt hatte, kommen oft Selbstzweifel bei ihr auf. Fähigkeiten Sally ist agil und geübt im Grundkampf, Kampfsport (Judo, Karate und Kung-Fu), Waffenfähigkeiten und Nahkampf, dass ihr dank ihren Mentor Julayla trainiert wurde, um bessere Reflexe zu bekommen und um sich selbst zu verteidigen, trotz ihrer durchschnittlicher Stärke. Ihre Agilität bietet sich oft als akrobatische Manöver und im Klettern. Sie ist ein schneller Denker und Taktiker, die oft NICOLE benutzt, um Informationen oder Statistiken zu bekommen, um dann ihre Pläne zu entwickeln und ist mit Computern im Allgemeinen vertraut. Sie hat starke Führungs- und Organisationsfähigkeiten und kann gut zielen mit unterschiedlichen Waffen. Sally kann auch viele Arten von Fahrzeugen, Flugzeugen und Maschinen bedienen. Sie kann, wenn sie singt, mit Flickies kommunizieren. Eine weitere bemerkenswerte Fähigkeit von Sally ist, die meisten Streitigkeiten, ob normal oder gar feindselig, in kurzer Zeit zu beenden. Sie ist eine natürliche Vermittlerin und Diplomatin. Sally hat auch die Fähigkeit, Energieklingen zu benutzen, genau wie Metal-Sally. Diese Klingen, die aus ihren Armbändern projiziert werden, sind stark genug, um hartes Metall zu schneiden. Sally übt sie mit großer Kompetenz in der Schlacht. Trivia * Es wird häufig behauptet, dass sie ein Eichhörnchen ist. Galerie sally blond.jpg 255px-Sally_Reboot.jpg sally.jpg Official neo sally acorn by elesis knight-d8qoion.png Kategorie:Sonic SatAM Kategorie:Sallys Familie Kategorie:Freedom Fighters Kategorie:Weiblich Kategorie:Chipmunk Kategorie:Held Kategorie:Schnell Kategorie:Königlich